The inventive concept relates to an integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device including a through-silicon-via (TSV) contact pattern.
As three-dimensional (3D) packages in which a plurality of semiconductor chips is mounted in a single semiconductor package have been actively developed, TSVs may be recognized as an important developing technology. TSVs utilize vertical electrical connections, which pass through a substrate or a die. To improve performance and reliability of 3D packages, forming more stable TSV contact structures may be of benefit.